


We'll Do This Together

by Janatee



Series: Oswink [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Shhhh,' he said, putting his finger on her lips. He tipped her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.<br/>'Listen to me,' he said, 'This is good. And you know what? You’re going to be a great mother.'<br/>She looked at him desperately.<br/>'Really?'"</p><p>When Clara finds out she’s pregnant, she panics, but Danny calms her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Do This Together

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for oswinkxoxo's prompt and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

Clara burst into the room, phone in hand, arms filled with shopping bags and her mouth running a mile a minute.

“This is all so fast. I don’t know what to expect; I feel like I’ve gone crazy!” she said, then looked up to see Danny reading on the couch.

“Listen, Stacey, I’ve got to go,” she said, “Yes, yes, I’ll be fine. I can do this. Alright. I will. Yeah. See you.”

She let the bags fall to the floor with a thump.

“How are you?” asked Danny, putting the book down.

“A little insane, if we’re being perfectly honest,” she replied, collapsing on the couch next to Danny.

“What’s in the bags?”

“Books,” she replied.

He peeked inside one of them to find “Baby and Child Care: A Guide” staring back. He looked up.

“Clara,” he said, “Are you…pregnant?”

“Yeah. That’s me. Clara Pink, pregnant woman,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Clara, I-”

“But I am prepared!” she said, “Oh, I am so prepared. I’ve got books on pregnancy and childcare and education and health, and a nutrition guide and a scrapbook and everything else because I can’t do this and I am freaking out. Oh-” she put her head in her hands.

“Hey,” Danny said softly, rubbing her back, “Don’t worry just yet. This is good. This is exciting! Most people would be happy. They usually celebrate this sort of thing.”

“But-”

“Shhhh,” he said, putting his finger on her lips. He tipped her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

“Listen to me,” he said, “This is _good_. And you know what? You’re going to be a great mother.”

She looked at him desperately.  
“Really?” she said.

“Of course!” he replied, “Haven’t you seen the way those students look up to you?”  
“That doesn’t mean I can raise a child!”

“We’ll do it together,” he said, “That’s the whole point of marriage, yeah? And you may not have had your mum for very long-”

Clara took in a sharp breath.

“-and I may have grown up without any real parents, but that doesn’t matter. We manage a hundred kids every single day, and we’ve made it together through crazy crazy stuff. There’s nothing this baby can throw at us that we can’t handle.”

She put her head on his shoulder.

“Okay,” she said.

 

 

“I wasn’t kidding about the celebration part, though,” he said after a few minutes, “Why don’t we do dinner? We’ll go to your favorite place.”

She nodded.

“Thanks, Danny.”

He smiled, running his hands through her hair.

“I’m always gonna look out for you. You know that, right?” he said.

“I know.”

 


End file.
